OC's to the beacon
by HaloFanBoy123
Summary: this is the story of 8 oc's coming into beacon at the middle of the school year. each come from their own respective places and are teamed up in a 7 man team (the first ever in beacon history). yeah shit summary inside are the character bios, so read them up and familiarise with them. also this is a romance with a bit of mystery, adventure and a bit of humor.


Hey everyone here are the OC's for my story thank you for the creators

Silver Truth's OC

Name: Grave Rudrick

Appearance: Grave has dark brown (almost black) shoulder length hair that is slightly spiky. (A longer version of Jaune's hair) Dark burgundy eyes, with a small scar coming from the corner of his left eye across his cheekbone. Grave wears a black shirt underneath a black hoodie that has a dark red interior. On both shoulders of the hoodie is the symbol of a white katana piercing a crescent moon. Slightly baggy dark grey pants, and steel toed boots. The sleeves of Grave's hoodie are always rolled up to show his tattooed for-arms. On his right for-arm is a tattoo of blue-white wings that interlock to form a chain, while on his left is pitch black spiked chain.

Height: 5' 8"

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Age: 17

Weapon: Imagine Jet-stream, (Sam's blade from Metal Gear Revengeance,) only the blade is black and has a dark red shine to it in the light. that can mechashift to a gun too. He wears the sheathed blade much like Sam does. The sword is named Vindictam, (Latin for Vengeance, there is an accent over the second i in the word)

Background: Grave ran away from home at the age of seven because of the abuse. He did however steal his family sword (Vindictam), and lived on the streets for the next ten years, hunting GRIMM, or stopping thugs. Due to having his first human kill at the age of nine, Grave has become desensitized to taking life. He is found by Ozpin and asked to join BEACON.

Grave uses his Aura more than dust, but is able to use it, just not as well as his aura

AURA power: quick silver, it is a five second time stop that allows for ether some attacks that the enemy can't see, or a avoidance maneuver. If you want you can cut the length down to three seconds. I guess if he pushed it he could hold it longer but it causes internal damage, stopping time has to do something to strain the body. and pulling others with him is the same effect.

Adam g linde 's OC:

Full name: Axis Reinholt

Age: 19

Gender: male

Height: 6 Ft 5

Weight: 240 lbs.

Physical appearance: Broad shouldered and in a word a man-child brown with short scruffy hair, Walks with a slouch as he tries to be closer to his friends

Weapons and fighting style: weapons Action and Reaction twin hammers that can form a sonic cannon (they can make sound that hurts) fights in a style like tai chi primarily using another persons momentum against them.

Sexual orientation: Bi sexual

Short Back story: Axis comes from an old family of hunters. However his family were not just hunters but scientists. When Axis reached 16 he was given the family weapons action and reaction. Axis is big brotherly to the people he likes.

AURA POWER: a aura armour

The Assassin of hope's OC:

Appearance: Silver hair, Dark green eyes, good upper body, his hair is normal. His clothes are a white hoodie (He does not wear a shirt under it) blue jeans, Black boots, and a small necklace with nevermore on it.

Height: 6 feet

Name: Johnny Griffin

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Likes girls (likes nora)

Age: 18

Weapon(s) of choice: Axe and a sawn off shotgun. With a cut on the blade. He uses aura to make a fake copy of himself to trick people or Grimm. Uses fire and ice dust to change the effect on his shotguns bullets.

Background: From a clan of light he has always wanted there to be a world without Grimm, His mom and dad like him and his choices, but one day he lost them to the Grimm. All he has left of them is the shotgun and a small necklace. He wants to find the girl who will help him though this time.

Fanfiction108's oc

Name: Alex Rave

Appearance: He wears a black pair of sneakers with white laces. For his pants, he wears a pair of black denim jeans. He dawns a plain white long sleeve shirt with a drawing of a black eagle spreading its wings on the front. Wrapped around his face is a white scarf that covers his mouth and nose. Underneath that scarf is a necklace holding a pendant of his family. His hair is blonde going just above his ears. His eyes are a pale green.

Height: 6 Ft 2 inches

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight. In love with Yang

Age: 17

Weapons: Hidden Staff. It looks like a regular wooden 6-inch stick, but when activated by a button, it extends to a 6-foot wooden staff. The staffs are meant so that Alex can take down Grimm in a non-lethal way. If he is forced to, another button can be pushed to extend it even further with 3-foot blades on each side, totaling it up to a 12 foot double-sided staff/sword. The middle of the staff can be disengaged and break off to form two 6 foot swords. He can use his aura to transfer his energy into his staff/blades, slashing to make energy waves. His long-ranged transformation for his staff is to turn into a brown Barret 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle.

Dust usage Instead of using his aura, Dust stored within the staff is activated to transfer the blades into energy waves and energy swords.

Aura usage remains the same.

Pairing: Alex/Yang

Weakness: Add the fact that he experiences mild-to-severe-to-extreme headaches from using his telekinetic Aura abilities. He trains to learn how to handle heavier and bigger objects, but only with time and training since it's still relatively new to him. Over-excessive usage of this ability will cause him to bleed from the eyes, nose, ears, and mouth since its his brain that's doing the work, severe headaches, passing out, or in extreme cases, death.

Background: His mother and father were a professional Hunter and Huntress respectively. The whole family lived in the city of Vale and were on their way home one day when a nest of Nevermores unexpectedly attacked the ship they were on, bringing it down in a forest. The family survived however the Grimm problem remained. Alex's dad fended off the Nevermores while Alex's mother had taken little Alex in the carriage and sped away to the direction of the city. His dad never made it and Alex's mother was cornered when some Nevermores strayed from the nest to confront her. Deciding she loved her child too much, she let Alex drift into the city in the baby carriage on the river that led to Vale while she held off the Nevermores from getting her son. Authorities found a two-year-old Alex, but his parents were lost and later found to be dead. Alex's grandmother took custody of him. Fast forward a little over a decade and Alex is now 17, living with his grandmother in the mountains, both believing the city to be too complicated. Alex had been told that his parents were honorable heroes even if he never knew them. His grandmother, who had trained Alex's mother, had been training Alex to defend himself if the time ever came, as she believed this world was too dangerous. Alex and his grandmother spend 15 years loving each other unconditionally, Alex being thankful and grateful that he had at least on family. All that changed one day when out to harvest food at the nearby farm, he and his grandma were suddenly attacked by a pack of Ursas, at least five dozen. Being too old to run and far too old to combat the Ursas like she used to, grandma was forced to stay behind Alex as he used his staff to fend off the Grimm, the pack proving too much for even him. Unfortunately, one managed to get within range of grandma and slashed at her, knocking her hard against a tree and leaving her in a bloodied state. Alex, in a fit of rage, unlocked his Aura powers and lifted all the Ursas into the air with his telekinetic powers. Using his aura abilities combined with the intense hatred he felt, he obliterated all the Ursa into microscopic particles with ease. He carried his grandma to a nearby hospital. For three weeks he stayed by his grandma's side. She didn't make it. Not knowing what to do and out of options with how to cope with the fact that he was all alone, when Ozpin confronted him with a chance to attend Beacon because of his special talents, he saw it as a chance to make new friends and a new family. He was shipped to beacon soon after that.

Aura Usage: Telekinesis. He is able to lift small objects and small Grimm. If concentrated, can 'push' and 'pull' people, creatures, and items to him at fast speed, but take a toll on his mind.

Personality: Despite wanting to be a Hunter to help out the world, he has a strong resistance to violence, being raised caringly by his grandma. He doesn't believe in using force unless necessary. He was taught to never raise his hand against a woman, to never bully, to never use his powers for selfish gains, and to always value friendship. He doesn't have a rebellious attitude or a cocky, pervy one, but rather has a shy and nervous demeanor, despite being skilled and talented in his staff. Because of this, he is prone to thinking negative about himself and letting his insecurities show when people yell or are mad at him. He ALWAYS has a stutter when he speaks, as he is too afraid to say something wrong. He is a reserved boy who doesn't like to talk much since he is very shy, but when he does he tries to be as nice as possible. He is too afraid to confess to Yang as he assumes himself as below average in looks, strength, and overall assumes she is too good for him and feels like he doesn't deserve her as a girlfriend. He is afraid of rejection.

Likes: Making Friends, bonding together with his friends, getting stronger, embracing new things.

Dislikes: Not having enough confidence, Grimm, bullies, people who judge others.

Strengths: Pole fighting, Speed, Telekinesis, Dual swords, Sniper Rifle.

Weaknesses: Strength, lack of confidence,

sUbSoNicSoundwave's OC:

Name: Dakota F. Grant

Nickname/Taken name (optional): Sgt. Dakota. Sgt. Badass. Sgt. B*** or just Sarge

Gender: Female

Species: Human (Cyborg)

Age: 17

Appearance: She has hazel grey eyes, lightly tanned skin, stands at 5 feet 9 inches tall, and has short dark green hair that she keeps tied back into a bun at the lower back of her hair similar to how most women in the army would wear their hair like. Her height was stunted due to the weight of her robot arms, but years of working with them has given her a strong body build that could make Cardin gulp in fear.

Clothing/Armor: She is cladded in a dark grey camouflaged suit of combat armor, which is reminiscent to a US army marine's armor, with black combat boots with dark green shoelaces. The sleeves on her gear are removable by velcro strips on the shoulders, and wears a dark grey Kevlar chest armor over her torso, and wears a dark grey patrol field cap on her head with a gold badge on it, which has her thirteen star symbol.

Personality: She's a strict and tough one. Dakota comes across as a cold, determined, and merciless warrior who shows no tolerance or mercy to her enemies in combat. It has even been stated by she was always a "rotten b****". Despite this, Dakota has a very honorable, loyal and caring side to her personality too, and would take a bullet for her comrades who gain her respect, and is rather hostile to people who mock minorities and 'non-pure humanoids' like Faunus', Elves and Cyborgs like her.

Biography: Her mother retired from the military after her father proposed to her 20 years ago, who was a huntsmen and her childhood sweetheart. When Dakota was born, she was born with a defect that caused her to be born with no arms. After she turned six, her parents gave her the choice of having a pair of robot prosthetic surgically attached and grafted to her body and central nervous system called bio-mail prosthetic. Despite the pain she would go through after the operation, she did it, and is now fit as a horse. It took her three years of rehabilitation to get used to her new arms, as it would take two years for anyone else, but since she had no knowledge in how to use arms to begin with, it took longer for her to master her new limbs.

Color Designation: Dark Grey

Weapon: rotating machine gun arms and twin curved blades.

Weapon Name: Iron-mail 74s

Weapon Description: Her current arms are a pair of combat-grade bio-mail arms which employ and are armed with the same kind of weapons an AK-130 Android employs, but are painted grey steel camo. This type of bio-mail is known as the Iron-mail 74 combat prophetic. They can switch between hands (default) into revolving guns or alternatively into large curved blades, the same way the weapons built-in to the arms of an AK-130 android's arms do.

She uses a special type of magnetic dust to repair and maintain her arms, and she can channel her aura through her robot arms' blades to make them cut through things easier when using their sword functions. Her semblance (aura power) is the ability to manipulate metal -Metallokinesis (a power kinda like Magneto has from X-men).

Wing Gundam Zero's OC:

Name: Hirro Hayabusa

Nicknames: Legendary Ninja, Dragon Ninja, Shinigami, Black Death

Age: 18

Nationality: Japanese

Height: 6' 3"

Gender: Male

Relationship: Blake

Sexuality: Straight

Weapons: Two Katanas, Scythe, Bow and Arrows and Kunais

Weapon Descriptions/Names-

Ryū Ken- Katana - Red Handle with Gold Details - Forged in the flames of a dragon and was passed down from generation to generation, it gives a purple aura when being used in tough battles

Āchi Akuma- Katana- Normal Katana- This blade is cursed, it is said to take souls of others who where cut down by the blade and gives nightmares to its user, it will give a red electricity like aura when being used in tough battle

Tsuki no- Scythe- This weapon was said to forged in the blood of werewolves and can reap ones soul if they can scratch from that is if you don't die from the poison on it

Doragon- Bow and Arrows - A high tech bow that will auto lock onto any target that is alive in range of 100 ft and visible, the arrows are either, normal, explosive, poison, or shock.

Kunais - Kunais - Throwing knives that either poison or don't

Clothing - Legendary Black Falcon (From Ninja Gaiden series)

Fighting Style: Going in and cutting everything that is an enemy plus always being two steps ahead of everyone, tries not to use the same weapon style more than once

Aura use: Creating a blue destructive beam, but tries not to use it for it can kill him if he uses it to much, and enhance his weapons making them stronger and sharper

Personality: Emotionless, Quiet, Calm, Deadly

History: Being born to the Hayabusa clan Hirro was trained when he was first able to walk to kill Grimms. At a younge age he hunted down many Grimms with his father and siblings, but at the age of 15 people came over to his village and destroyed it using Dust. Being the only survivor he hunted down every single one of the attackers and gave them a long slow and painful death. Even after that he can not sleep, by caring the Āchi Akuma he would be haunted by the people that where killed that blade the moment he tries to sleep. Trainng his body he no longer needs to sleep but on one or two days he tends to be weak. When he was 16 he stopped a man trying to kidnap a kid, but was nearly arrested for killing the man. He continues to hunt down Grimms and those who should receive death, and on a few occasions he crossed path with a certain black haired Faunus when he was in the Finally MY own OC.

Name Jay

Gender: Female

Height: 5 ft 8

Weight: 45 Kg

Hair colour: dark Brown

Hair style: usually in a tight ponytail but on rare occasions she lets it down. when let down her hair is curly at the tips but straight along the entirety of her hair, when let down hair reaches to her lower back.

Eye colour: varies on mood normally light brown when angered it is black

Clothing: black shirt with left arm in a long sleeve while her right arm in cut off just past her shoulder , black leather jacket with a hood (rarely takes off to hide scarring of incident), plain,losse fitting, red long pants and wears black steel capped boots and wears a silver sword necklace.

Weapons: A long black sword that switches to a 7.62x51mm NATO Caliber sniper (SR-25 with a Barrett infared and night vision scope) and two GP100 six shot revolvers that change to a machine gun. the sword is named "Black Lion," the sniper is called "swift shot," one pistol is blood-red and is named "Crimson Knight" the other jet black and is named "The Reaper," the machine gun is a LMG M90 named "the Sinner" when both the LMG and the sniper are in that for they can mechashift into a double barreled rocket launcher called "The Punisher" with a fast shooting rate and a quick reload.

Background story:  
Jay is a 17-year-old girl who has always had a dream of service in the navy seals, but one day her parents died and she was sent into an orphanage at the age of 5, ten years later she went to fill her dream in the Vytal navy but she couldn't qualify due to an anger issue that caused a fellow applicant to explode into a billion bloody pieces. After that incident she went to "uncle" crow and got extensive combat experience with him. With her are her trusted weapons, (that were given to her by her parents in their will,) which can change forms and be combined into a fast shooting rocket launcher. As she grew up with crow she saw him as a replacement father as her own was no longer alive. After a few years when she was visiting the city she noticed a group of romans thugs robbing a dust factory and proceeded to beat them senseless until the police arrived. Before the police got to her for an interrogation, Glynda Goodwitch and Prof Ozpin questioned her. After the questioning she was given a choice of joining beacon or going back to Crow. She took their offer and is now on her way to beacon.

Her semblance (aura power) is to make things spontaneously combust and explode like c4 just by looking at it hard enough but at a cost she gets migraines and passes out if used to many times in a row.

due to a mistake on my part i am adding in one more oc and will be updated in the next few days if school isnt busy ruling over me at any point in time.

the new oc is:

Name: Azeal Azure (Azure is the last name in relation to an azure blue sky like the way a fair few characters in the show are related to a colour)

Appearance: Black, messy and slightly long hair with a few bangs covering the eyes, flared a little at the back. Pale blue eyes. Quite skinny but toned. Freckles on his face. Has two metal slots on each shoulder with thin metal strips running down to his hands (and also a strip running from each shoulder strap down his back to his ankles), this is part of his weapon set up and why he only ever wears short sleeve or no sleeve clothing.  
Casual outfit: Usually a white or black hooded thin T-shirt and black trousers, leather jacket in the cold.  
Combat/mission outfit: A tight black button up sleeveless shirt with a high buttoned neck. Baggy black trousers with blue knee pads.

Height: 6 foot 4 or 194cm- Exceptionally tall in the RWBY world.

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Age:17

Weapons of choice: His weapons are created to be an extension of his aura/semblance. This is mixed with part of his background. His weapons are two gauntlets and boots. They are a light blue, with an almost silver-blue disk on each palm,heel and ball of the foot. They allow him to fire pale blue shock-waves, which are the extension of his semblance.  
When he was young his father noticed him displaying a certain semblance for blue shock-waves when he was angry. His father was a Hunter and a technological genius. Aiming to prepare his son for the Hunter life, he trained him in using these shock-waves through most of his life, and at the same time started to design and create a weapon/armour for him. The shock-waves can be wide-ranged surrounding and focused to a general 90 degree area in front of him without the armour, but with it can be focused as narrow as forming beams and boosted. His father died when he was 15 having only built the gauntlets and the boots. He found templates for an operation designed to have dust slots on his chest to augment his shock-waves, but they weren't finished so he completed the templates in a way that meant the slots are on his shoulders and can only run at half of his maximum power, but allows him to add dust power to his semblance. He can also use the focused shock-waves to fly and move at a significant speed (in a way similar to yang, so not as fast as Ruby). His fighting style is mainly hand to hand boosted by the wide ranged shock-waves, but then when things get serious he starts to focus them and use the for movement, including shock-beams and flying around, and if he has had enough money to buy some uses dust.

His personality is pretty laid back and chilled out, while being quite intelligent and knowledgeable on a lot of things. He enjoys hanging with friends, and is rather lazy about studying and doing work but puts effort into practical/physical work like working out and fighting while being too lazy to do any studies. He likes to read in his spare time, and whenever he should do written studies he instead spends the time trying to work out, add to and finish the designs to his father's armour for him, and figure out how to complete the operation for a central dust power core. His dream is to finish the entire power supply and armour, but even with his intelligence he finds his father's work confusing and tricky, it's slow going.


End file.
